


Держи меня за руку

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мелкие Беккеты, холодная зима и теплые руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держи меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Window Into Their Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958117) by [GrandDukeForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever). 



Райли десять лет. Воскресенье выдалось жутко холодным, а он забыл варежки. Он засовывает руки поглубже в карманы, даже не думая попросить варежки у старшего брата. Конечно, Йенси бы с ним поделился — но Райли не хочет, чтобы у старшего тоже мерзли руки. "И к тому же, — думает он, — в конце концов они просто замерзнут настолько, что я вообще не буду их чувствовать."  
Йенси шагает рядом, весело болтая о разных вещах, которые ждут Райли в следующем году, когда он перейдет в среднюю школу. Это потому, что Райли сказал, что хотел бы сразу перескочить в старшие классы, чтобы снова учиться вместе с Йенси, как раньше.  
— ...и еще ты наверняка заведешь там кучу друзей. Будет круто, Рэлс, я тебе говорю! — Йенси улыбается младшему брату. — А потом ты и не заметишь, как окажешься в старшей школе вместе со мной!  
Райли хмурится, кутаясь в шарф:  
— Ну да... только ты тогда уже будешь в выпускном классе.  
— Зато в колледже сравняемся!  
— Ой, до этого еще так далеко... — вздыхает Райли.  
— Ну само собой, — хмыкает Йенси.  
Он хмурится, заметив, что Райли дрожит; наклоняет голову:  
— Эй, приятель, ты как там? Замерз, что ли?  
— Н-нет, я.. ничего, — не признается Райли.  
— Но руки у тебя в карманах... — замечает Йенси. — Перчатки слишком тонкие или что?  
Райли неразборчиво бормочет что-то в ответ; Йенси наклоняется к нему, пытаясь расслышать.  
— Что? Что ты сказал, Рэлс?  
Райли, вздохнув, отодвигает шарф:  
— Говорю, нет у меня никаких перчаток.  
— Это с чего вдруг? — хмурится Йенси.  
— Забыл я их.  
— Ох, Райли, ты раньше не мог сказать? — Йенси останавливается. — На вот, держи мои.  
— Нет! — возражает Райли. — Ты же замерзнешь тогда!  
— Спокойно, мелкий, ничего со мной не случится, — улыбается Йенси. — Все равно мы уже почти рядом с домом.  
— Нет, Йенс, я не хочу.  
— Что ж ты такой упрямый, Рэлс...  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже мерз, — настаивает Райли. — Все нормально, я все равно уже рук не чувствую.  
— Вот в том-то и проблема, — вздыхает Йенси. — Знаешь что, мелкий... а ну-ка дай мне левую лапку.  
— А? Зачем?  
— Просто давай сюда! — смеется Йенси.  
— Ну... ладно, — Райли протягивает ему ладонь.  
Йенси стаскивает свою левую перчатку и напяливает ее на руку Райли.  
— Эй! — младший возмущенно хмурится.  
— Что, не ждал? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Йенси. — А теперь давай правую.  
— Ну нет, второй раз я не поведусь!  
Йенси со смешком качает головой:  
— Не переживай, вторую перчатку я не отдам.  
Райли подозрительно смотрит на него:  
— Честно?  
— Абсолютно! — Йенси поднимает руки, доказывая, что не скрестил тайком пальцы. — Обещаю!  
— Ладно... — Райли неуверенно протягивает правую руку.  
К его удивлению, старший берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы, и засовывает обе их ладони в свой левый карман.  
— Видишь? Так нам обоим будет тепло, правда же? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Йенси. — Возражения есть, мелкий?  
Райли заливается краской и прячет лицо поглубже в шарф, бормоча:  
— Да нет вроде...  
Йенси улыбается еще шире:  
— Что-что, Рэлс?  
Райли краснеет сильнее:  
— Все нормально, Йенси, — повторяет он громче.  
— Отлично, так я и думал, — торжествующе заявляет Йенси. — А теперь пойдем домой, и побыстрее.  
— Ага, пойдем...  
Они шагают домой как можно быстрее — ради него — но Райли вдруг обнаруживает, что ему хотелось бы быть немного дальше от дома, чтобы подольше чувствовать тепло руки брата в своей ладони. Он не смотрит на Йенси и не замечает легкой улыбки, проскальзывающей по его лицу, когда Райли чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы.  
Райли снова краснеет, чувствуя, как старший легонько сжимает его руку в ответ. Впрочем, он даже не уверен, не показалось ли это ему. Потом, когда они наконец доберутся до дома и Йенси примется подшучивать над его румянцем, Райли немедленно спишет всё на холодный ветер.


End file.
